Sleeping With The Enemy
by xXXAngelForeverxXX
Summary: Sasuke's mission is to assassinate Naruto, Prince of the Wilds, but is that Sasuke's real mission?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: Sasuke's mission is to assassinate Naruto, Prince of the Wilds, but is that Sasuke's real mission?

Chapter One

The assassin hid in the shadows of the Prince's balcony. The assassin's mission was to assassinate the Prince of the Wilds and take over the Prince's entire kingdom. This long war against the wolves and vampires has been going on since centuries. And tonight the vampires are going to win right after the Prince of the Wilds is assassinated. The assassin unlocked the balcony door and crept inside the Prince's bedroom.

The Prince's bedroom was dark but candles were scattered around everywhere lighting the bedroom up a little. The assassin walked carefully and slowly as he scanned the bedroom with his glowing red eyes. He could smell the Prince's blood perfectly and liked the scent. The assassinator came to a sudden stop as he saw the Prince standing in front of a bathtub with his back towards him. The assassin watched slowly from the shadows of the bedroom as the Prince let his silk gown fall on the ground. The assassin raised his eyebrow as he stared at the beautiful naked body of the Prince. The assassin lowered his crossbow as the Prince stepped into the bathtub. The bathtub had red rose petals floating in the water and the smell of flowers radiating from it.

The Prince grabbed a bath scrunchi and started to glide it across his arm. He was completely unaware that an assassin assigned to kill him was in his bedroom. The Prince grabbed his lavender smelling shampoo and started to work it into his golden locks.

The assassin watched from afar completely transfixed by the golden tan skin and beauty. He knew that the Prince had to be assassinated but maybe it could wait. Watching the Prince was far more important right now for the assassin.

The Prince sighed and stood up as the shower washed all the soap off of him. He was completely unaware that someone was watching him. The Prince grabbed his golden towel and wrapped it around his waist. He stepped out of his bathtub and walked into his bedroom. The Prince was still unaware that an assassin was in his bedroom.

The assassin smirked and held up his crossbow. It was time the beautiful piece of royalty came to end. The assassin was going to be sad. He never saw something so fine before.

The Prince stood in front of his dresser and lit another candle. Smiling the Prince looked up and into his mirror. But the Prince's smile completely went away as he saw someone standing behind him holding a crossbow. The Prince turned around and opened his mouth to scream for his guards but a hand went over his mouth in seconds.

"Don't you dare scream!" the assassin said as the Prince struggled. "Stop struggling and I won't hurt you."

The Prince didn't stop struggling. He wasn't going to have someone hold his almost naked body especially a vampire!

"You're so beautiful," the assassin said as he threw the Prince on top of his bed.

"How dare you?!" the Prince said as the assassin pinned him down on the bed in a flash. "Let go of me. You filthy leech!"

"Shut up," the assassin said as the Prince opened his mouth to say another insult but received a kiss instead.

The assassin felt the Prince's arms going around his neck almost in a loving manner. The assassin's trailed small kisses down the Prince's neck and smirked as he looked up at the Prince. The Prince seemed to have forgotten about having an assassin in his room and his bed. And as for the assassin he seemed to have forgotten about his mission. The two locked in a night full of love and forget who they were and what they were.

* * *

><p>The assassin sat up and looked around the bedroom. It was still dark and the candles were all blown out but the assassin could see perfectly. Memories came rushing back to him and the assassin looked at the Prince asleep next to him. The assassin frowned and realized what he had done. The Prince was naked and loved bites adorned his neck. The assassin put his clothes back on and walked out to the balcony. He looked at the Prince one last night before disappearing from the balcony. He couldn't complete his mission after all that happened in the few hours. This is the first mission the assassin had ever failed.<p>

The assassin arrived at his castle and walked into his grandfather's office. His grandfather was staring out the window his hands held behind him.

"Sasuke how did your mission go?" his grandfather asked.

"I have failed you," Sasuke said as his grandfather turned around with a smile.

"Tell me in details what happened," his grandfather asked as Sasuke frowned.

"I let my desires affect me," Sasuke said as his grandfather grinned.

"Care to elaborate on that," his grandfather asked.

"I…I bonded with the Prince," Sasuke said angrily as his grandfather burst out laughing.

"That's exactly what your mission was Sasuke. You didn't fail your mission," his grandfather said as Sasuke looked utterly confused.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"I knew that you wouldn't agree on doing this mission. So I had to deceive you. Your real mission was to bond with the Prince of the Wilds. The Prince is really beautiful isn't he?" his grandfather said as Sasuke grew angrier.

"How is this supposed to help the war? This mission that you make me do is only going to create more conflict?" Sasuke shouted.

"Trust me Sasuke," his grandfather said as Sasuke laughed.

"You expect me to trust you? Tell me that's a joke," Sasuke said.

"Go to your bedroom Sasuke and clear your thoughts. I have everything planned out and tomorrow we'll be leaving to see the beautiful Prince," his grandfather said as Sasuke stormed out of Madara's office and to his bedroom.

* * *

><p>"<em>Tell me what you think. I will explain everything in the next chapter,"<em>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The assassin stood up from his bed as someone knocked on his bedroom door. He knew it was time to leave for the Prince of the Wilds Kingdom. The assassin didn't want to face the Prince after what happened and he was sure the Prince didn't want to face him either. The vampires and the werewolves have been enemies since the very first of them walked the Earth. His grandfather, Madara leader of the vampires, has been seeking ways for peace. But no matter his grandfather's attempts it only caused more conflict between the two species. And the assassin's new mission which was bonding with the Prince is a very doubtful attempt for peace.

"Come in," Sasuke said as his bedroom door opened.

"Grandson we are leaving now. Get ready and meet us outside. Your horse shall be ready," Madara said as he left and closed the door behind him.

Sasuke frowned and grabbed his weapons. He took one finally look in the mirror before leaving to meet up with the other assassins. He wasn't sure what his grandfather was up to and he certainly doubted this attempt for peace between the vampires and werewolves. How is bonding with the Prince of the Werewolves an attempt for peace? This will only raise suspicions for a forbidden affair which none of the species wanted. Another war will probably break out and one of the leaders will certainly lose their heads.

"Brother!" A boy with similar looks of Sasuke walked up to him.

"Itachi what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked as his brother smiled.

"Grandfather asked me to take a break from Akatsuki and help him seek peace," Itachi said as Sasuke frowned.

"I bet you have heard about the new mission grandfather gave me," Sasuke said as Itachi giggled.

"Of course I have heard. The other vampires haven't stopped talking about it," Itachi said. "It's nothing to be ashamed about. It was a mission after all."

"I don't think bonding with the Prince of Werewolves is a mission," Sasuke said.

"Yeah well what's done is done," Itachi said as he got on top of his horse. "Come on now."

Sasuke ran his hand over his black stallion and got on top of his horse. He grabbed the reins and his horse started to run. His grandfather scheduled a meeting with the Prince and it has been declined as predicted. But his grandfather was not going to take no as an answer. If he had to fight his way to the throne room he was going to do it. That's the kind of man his grandfather is.

XOXO

As the vampires arrived at the gates of the Prince's Castle the werewolf guards growled and let the vampires enter. Sasuke looked up at the balcony he was on last night and saw the Prince standing there frowning at him.

"The Prince is certainly beautiful," Itachi said as a werewolf guard growled.

"You're not worthy to compliment the Prince," the werewolf guard said as Itachi laughed.

"This is going to be interesting," Itachi said as the other werewolf guard spoke.

"Get off your horses!" the werewolf guard said as the vampires obeyed. "Our Prince is waiting for you leeches in the throne room."

The vampires were led into the castle. As they entered many of the werewolves frowned at them and bared their teeth. Sasuke heard his own vampires' soft growls and signaled for them to stop. He didn't want a fight to break out here of all places. The vampires were outnumbered by the many werewolves. The werewolf guards led the vampires into a hallway that was dimly lit by fire torches and stopped at a double door room at the end of the hallway.

"Our Prince is in here but be warned if you vampires are planning a surprise attack we'll rip you apart beginning with the Princes of Vampires first," the werewolf looked at Sasuke and Itachi.

"Just let us through," Madara said as the werewolf guards opened the doors.

The vampires walked into the throne room and saw the Prince of the Werewolves sitting on the throne frowning. His blue eyes scanned the vampires and landed on Sasuke. The Prince stood up and his guards straightened up.

"I declined your meeting but yet you still came," the Prince said as he looked at Madara.

"I want peace Naruto," Madara said as the Prince glared at Madara.

"You have no right to call me by name," the Prince said.

"We have no treaty I can disrespect you all I want," Madara said as the Prince growled. "Oh and last night what happened here must be very unnerving?"

The throne room burst into confusion. Mummers were heard about Madara's reference of last night. The Prince looked around the throne room and yelled.

"Silence!" the Prince shouted as the throne room became quiet. "There shall be no treaty between the vampires and werewolves. I want war!"

"Now, now Naruto don't be so angry. After all you bonded with the Prince of Vampires last night. Have your werewolves heard about this?" Madara asked as the throne burst into gasps while Naruto crimsoned.

"Get out of my kingdom leech," the Prince said as Madara circled him.

"Not until I get my treaty. Think about Naruto. Your werewolves must be tired of fighting like my vampires are. Your villagers must be tired as well," Madara said as the Prince growled.

"My werewolves are trained to be lethal weapons," the Prince said.

"But deep down they all want peace," Madara said as the Prince looked at the werewolves in the throne room. "You bonded with the Prince of Vampires you must agree to a treaty and marriage."

"I'll agree to your damn treaty but I disagree with marriage!" the Prince shouted as Sasuke glared at his grandfather.

"It's only fitting," Madara said as the Prince shook with anger.

"You can't come into my kingdom and demand such things!" the Prince said as Madara laughed.

"Your rule will give away if you don't agree to my terms. Your werewolves are pretty angry with you for bonding with a vampire especially a royal blooded vampire," Madara said as the castle shook. "Don't get so angry. You could have resisted."

"You manipulating leech! I'll agree with you terms and this damnable marriage! But don't accept love from my werewolves or me. I will hate your kind until my deathbed!" the Prince shouted as he signed the treaty. "Now get out of my kingdom!"

"The marriage will be held this weekend," Madara said as the Prince frowned.

"I hate you," the Prince said as Madara laughed.

"Say goodbye to your bride Sasuke," Madara said as he walked out of the throne room.

The Prince of the Wilds looked at Sasuke and glared. Sasuke stared at the Prince but didn't say anything. He gave Naruto one last look before walking out of the throne room with his vampires behind him. The Prince collapsed on the ground and cried while his guards tried to calm him down.

"What have I done?" the Prince said. "My ancestors would have never wanted this."

"A royal family's job is to self-sacrifice for their people. And that's what you are doing. You haven't done anything wrong. The werewolves shall benefit from this peace as well will the vampires," the royal advisor of the werewolves said as the Prince cried.

"But I don't want to be with that leech," the Prince said.

"You certainly weren't thinking that last night," the royal advisor said as the Prince screamed. "Quit being a brat."

"Shut up Jiraiya!" the Prince screamed. "I have to do everything I want before my wedding day. If he ever cheats on me I'll tear him to pieces myself!"

"Oh dear," the royal advisor said. "Why are young people so emotional?"

One of the werewolf guards shrugged and ran his hand through the Prince's golden locks.

XOXO

"You bastard! Not only was my mission to bond with him but I'm expected to marry him now! You can't do this to me!" Sasuke screamed as two vampires held him.

"Sasuke this is the only way I can get peace!" Madara said as Itachi watched his grandfather and brother argue.

"The only way you can get peace is by sacrificing you grandson! Father would have made a better ruler than you!" Sasuke shouted as he struggled to get loose.

"How dare you Sasuke?" Madara said as Sasuke screamed.

"How dare I? _No, how dare you!_ You're not my father! You can't give me away for a damn treaty," Sasuke shouted. "Is that why you brought Itachi back? So that he can take over my position?"

"No that isn't why I brought Itachi back. Sasuke you're only getting married. You can do everything you're doing now expect cheat on the Prince," Madara explained as Itachi tried to suppress his laughter.

"I hate you! You're making me a peace offering," Sasuke said as Madara sighed.

"Naruto and you are both peace offerings," Madara said. "There have to be peace offerings from both sides."

Sasuke growled and tried lunging at his grandfather but the two vampire guards held him back and carried him off to his bedroom. Sasuke was locked inside and held prisoner until his marriage when he would be let out.

"Why am I here?" Itachi asked as Madara looked confused.

"To be best man of course," Madara said.

"Oh…" Itachi said as Madara burst out laughing.

* * *

><p><em>"Tell me what you think."<em>


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The Prince stood on a stool as his personal stylists circled around him. One of his stylists tied the ribbons of his royal cape around his neck and stepped back to take a better look. The Prince frowned as he looked at himself in the mirror. He untied the cape and the stylist took it back knowing full well that the Prince didn't like it. His other stylist held up a baby blue colored cape and the Prince's frown deepened.

"I don't like it!" the Prince said angrily.

His stylists walked away and into the Prince's massive walk in closet. The Prince crossed his arms and waited for his stylists to bring back something that he liked.

"My Prince, how about this red cape?" one of his stylists asked as the Prince turned around on the stool.

"Put it on me right now!" the Prince said happily as his stylist smiled.

The Prince felt his stylist's fingers brushing his neck as his stylist tied the ribbons around his neck. Once the red cape was tied around his neck the Prince stepped down from the stool and twirled around. The Prince was wearing a red fluffy cape, a black silky button up shirt, black pants, and boots that reached up to his knees.

"My Prince?" his other stylist said. "Your crown?"

The Prince smirked and his stylist put the heavy gold crown upon the Prince's head. His stylist grabbed the Prince's hand and twirled the Prince around the bedroom. The Prince laughed as he was passed around from stylist to stylist. But the dancing stopped as a werewolf guard burst into the Prince's bedroom.

"What is it?" the Prince asked as his guard panted.

"Vampires!" the werewolf guard shouted.

"What do you mean love?" the Prince asked.

"Madara is here!" the werewolf guard said as the Prince's fingers curled into fists.

"Just because I signed a damn treaty doesn't mean he can barge into my kingdom whenever he pleases," the Prince said as he started to walk to the throne room.

XOXO

Madara stood in the throne room with Sasuke and Itachi at his side. The Ruler of Vampires turned his head to look at his grandson Sasuke. He wanted Sasuke to learn to like the Prince of Wilds. But the boy wouldn't even speak about his one night stand and future bride. Madara mentally groaned as he remembered trying to bring Sasuke to the Prince's kingdom. It was pure torture. Sasuke is terribly dangerous and scary when he is angry. But Madara's thoughts were cut short when the throne room's doors slammed open.

"You look absolutely lovely, my dear Prince," Madara said as the Prince stared at Sasuke. Madara saw the Prince's stares and grinned. "Did you want Sasuke to say that?"

"It's better than hearing it from you. You're an old perverted vampire!" the Prince said as Sasuke smirked. "Anyway what are you doing here? My day was just starting to get good until you decided to barge into my kingdom!"

"We're here to talk about your wedding that's taking place this weekend," Madara said as the Prince frowned.

"You must have come here to see what I have planned already," the Prince said as Madara grinned.

"Yes," Madara said as he turned to look at his grandson. "My lovely Sasuke doesn't even want to talk about your and his wedding."

"I'm glad to see I'm not the only one not wanting this marriage," the Prince said as he turned to his werewolf servant. "Sweetheart, please fetch the wedding plans scroll."

"Yes, my prince," the servant said as she walked out of the throne room.

"Sweetheart? But she's a servant?" Madara asked as the Prince looked confused.

"I treat everyone in my kingdom with love and care. Your kind will not get treated the same. The vampires will never receive love from me," the Prince said as Madara smiled.

"Sasuke received love that one night from you," Madara said as the Prince growled. "Now, now calm down. You can't deny the truth."

"You will never let me forget that night!" the Prince said as Madara laughed.

"You haven't noticed, my dear Prince. I love teasing you. I always get the most amusing reactions. I wonder if all werewolves are like you," Madara said as the Prince frowned.

"My Prince, your scroll," the servant said as the Prince took the scroll.

"Thank you, sweetheart," the Prince said as he handed it to Madara.

Madara unrolled the scroll while the Prince sat down on the throne. A smirk appeared on Madara's lips as he looked at what the Prince planned. The wedding cake is to be chocolate, vampires are to sit on the left, werewolves are to sit on the right, and there is going to be no honeymoon or kiss. After the last line came a series of stab marks on the scroll.

"This is going to be one boring wedding," Itachi said as he peered over Madara's shoulder to look at the scroll. "Is there going to be no dancing? What about the music, food, and games?"

"I haven't planned everything," the Prince said as he sipped wine.

"What is with the stab marks on scroll?" Itachi asked as the Prince grinned.

"I got angry," the Prince said.

"Well, if you're still angry I'm sure Sasuke has something that will cheer you up," Itachi said with a grin as the Prince looked confused.

"He does?" the Prince asked as Madara and Itachi watched the couple stare at each other.

"Don't ask me. Sasuke is going to be your husband so ask him," Itachi said as the Prince slowly got up from his throne and walked over to the silent Vampire Prince.

Sasuke smirked and slowly circled the curious Prince. He knew that the Prince and he had a lot to lose if the marriage between them does not happen. The vampires would be very angry that their own Prince slept with a royal werewolf. And of course the werewolves would be angry that their precious Prince slept with a royal vampire. The vampires are lucky they have Madara and Itachi to rule them but the werewolves not so much. The Prince of the Wilds is the only child of the werewolves past rulers and that means the werewolves kingdom collapsing if the marriage does not happen.

Sasuke draped a shiny necklace around his lover's neck and tied it. The pendant was a shiny silver heart that was adorned with little diamonds. The Prince smiled and felt his cheeks already heating up. He looked up to thank his future love but the vampire was gone along with his family! The Prince ran to the balcony and saw the vampires mounting their horses. He peered down at them with confusion but the vampires just smirked at him and rode off.

"Why did they leave?" the Prince asked almost sadly.

"First you don't want them here but now you do?" the royal advisor asked.

"I feel weird," the Prince said as the royal advisor grinned.

"That is the feeling of love, my Prince," the royal advisor said as the Prince frowned.

"It is not. I'm just surprised," the Prince said as the royal advisor grinned.

"Whatever you say, my dear sweet Prince," the royal advisor said as he left the Prince staring down at his necklace.


End file.
